The present invention introduces MP-T II machines, an improved version of the previously invented MP-T machines (see “MP-A and MP-T Machines, Multipolar Machines for Alternating and Three-Phase Currents,” D. Kuhlmann-Wilsdorf, Patent Application PCT/US05/30186 filed 24 Aug. 2005). The improvements are (i) exchange of Halbach or other magnet configurations for “flat” magnets (see Provisional Patent Application “Multipolar Flat Magnets,” submitted Jun. 8, 2006), (ii) an improved method of cooling (see Provisional Patent Application “MP-T Cooling and Lubrication,” submitted Jun. 8, 2006 and incorporated herein), and constructing the current tube from “triple S-ribbons.” Like its predecessors, i.e. MP-T and MP-A machines, also MP-T II machines may be adapted to any desired number of phases, i.e. one phase (for AC), two phases, three phases (for three-phase current), four or more phases. Similarly, also, a single MP-T II machine may be divided into NU≧2 essentially independent sub-units that may be operated as motors and/or generators, and by a combination of at least two sub-units as transformers.
The advantages of MP-T II machines include increased power density, reduction of expensive permanent magnet material content resulting in lowered materials cost, and simpler design and therefore expected lower manufacturing costs.